reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network
As the dusk of the First Eurasian Conflict was on the brink of ending, several benefactors in Eurasia decided to gather in secretly without the Global Liberation Army knowing. Osman Hammond, a mysterious British CEO of Turkish defense corporation known as the famous Osman Defenses Industries decided to bring in several benefactors across the world to rise up terrorism; The Company of Liberty was involved in several compaigns to help found the Commonwealth Security Network of Eurasia, they were known in short as the ECSN. The Arming Osman Defences Industries currently specialises the faction in Cybernetic Infantry, Secret Weapons and Robots; enlisting, commanders, engineers and scientists to help with the recruitment and construction of these seperate weapons. Over the years, the Commonwealth specially held out against GLRF Occupation til the terrorist threat was cleared out of Turkey, the faction began to fight in 2027 along side with the Company of Liberty ready to assist. Story After the faction surfaced in 2027, the Company of Liberty was enlisted to help get into combat. United States Forces and Chinese forces were enlisted to spread the message to help recruitment for the faction, all-thou there have been high amounts of successive recruitments across Eurasia, the Americans and the Chinese pulled out of Eurasia in 2029 to allow the Eurasian Commonwealth to deal with the Global Liberation Resistance across their territories. Over the years, the Company of Liberty brought in the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network as a member of the Allied Nation's large and world-wide operated United Organisations Against Terrorism; the Eurasian Commonwealth was ranked by OAT's Commanders as the group's 2nd Faction to be well-organised in terms of combat units, futuristic weapos and good use of support powers. A Brave New World To be added... Supporting Companies In the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network's role in Counter-Terrorism with assistance from the Company of Liberty and the American-Chinese Task Forces, the new Commonwealth Utilises many new and advanced powerful battle vehicles for use on the battlefield to deal with the 4th Reich of Yuri and Global Liberation Resistance Forces. The corporations assisting the newly formed Commonwealth consist of Medium-Venturing and High-Rolling European and Eurasian Companies and Corporations which operate worldwide and able to help out armies and organisations with any equipment they require for their effort on the field. Airbus Military '''- A Spanish Subsidiary which is part of the European Aeronautic Defence and Space Company in Netherlands which supplies the Eurasian Commonwealth with 1 propeller aircraft for the ECSN's military operations in deploying Security Soldiers, Bombing Locations and also transporting Important Supplies from one Eurasian Base to another in a matter of seconds. This company is the only one in the Eurasian Commonwealth's Contractors list to supply one propeller aircraft to the Eurasian Commonwealth. '''Ultra-Tech Battle Machines - This Eurasian Corporation utilises the Eurasian Commonwealth with a unique set of weapons and vehicles to utilise on the battlefield when at war with Terrorism. Ultra-Tech has several contracts and orders of battle vehicles to utilise with the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Council and a chance to combat terrorism in Europe and Eurasia. Global Econox Aviation - An Aircraft Corporationin from Sweden, this this Eurasian affaliated Corporation builds Aircraft and Helicopters which can be used in the Military and Civilian Purposes. Their best selling aircraft is the GEA-45 "Boxer" VTOL, comes in Civilian and Military Versions and can be purchased for a good price for any purpose. Since the GLRF Risen to war, Global Econox Aircraft recieved contracts and orders from the Commonwealth to build combat and utility VTOL aircraft to utilise in their war on terror, their current prototype is the GEA-95 "Autumn" Class Battle VTOL. FutureTech Corporation - This High Rolling Corporation which is founded in Amsterdam currently serves the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network in supplying advanced robots for the new Commonwealth to utilise on the battlefield. The Corporation also has contracts with the Company of Liberty which provides them with the FT2 "Jaguar" Drone but since the Company of Liberty has affaliations with the Commonwealth Council, the Corporation currently serves both factions in providing the best robot vehicles and drones for use on the deadly battlefield. Golan Mecha Defences - When there are not much companies which build Mechanised Walkers for war and Work, a large Eurasian Corporation known as the Golan Mecha Defenses. This specially designed Corporation builds tall and heavy armoured Military and Civilian Mechanised Walkers for war, also they build unarmed mecha for the civilian market. Kojima å°?å³¶ Heavy Industries - A Corporation in Japan which was contracted by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security which provides them specially selected units which utilises mostly drone carrier units and also mostly battle tanks for any army which they are contracted for. The Industry utilises advanced and futuristic units and weapons for battlefield use. They also have civilian companies which produce office equipment and autombiles and motorcycles for civilian use which they can use for everyday lives. U-Genix Computers - A British Software Company based in London. The Company assists the faction in their supplyment contract with the supply the with important AI-Programs for the faction's Component Towers and their Drones that the ECSN Security forces use in the fight against Global and Worldwide Terrorism. Units Flagships Osman Defense Industries enlisted a shipbuilder from the United Kingdom to build the Eurasian Commonwealth three laser guided missile destroyers. These specially designed British Destroyer has been selected as the ECSN's commanding flagships on the oceans which helps calling in air support and airstrikes from the shores, however the three ship's Laser Guided Missile Launchers can pierce through enemy aircraft which attack them, decimate positions with Inter Continential Ballistic Missiles. *ECSS "Hammond" Destroyer Flagship - Named after Osman Hammond himself, the ECSS Hammond is the pride of the Eurasian Commonwealth's fleet and command on the high seas; the ship's heavy armour and powerful weapons make it almost unbreakable, armed with heavy ICBM Missiles and AA Lasers. *ECSS "Terminator" Destroyer Flagship - The second command ship to enter service in the Security Network's naval flagship fleet. Terminator has been recently restored from a former USA Destroyer, refitted with Laser Guided Missiles & an ICBM Ballistic missiles to take on enemy units *ECSS "Demolisher" Destroyer Flagship - Recently constructed, considered a prototype by the English shipbuilder, Demolisher comes with a 155mm Tri-Barrel Turret and Lasers instead of ICBM Missiles and Laser Guided Missiles for self defense. The Comparing towards the Company of Liberty's ANCS "Gallardo" Flagship, these ECSS Destroyers are medium sized and they are fast than the flagship and several battleships across the world. Armed with ICBM Missiles and Heat Seeking Missiles, these destroyers were powerful by all means; Its arnament can be devastating as any enemy personnel nearby these destroyers can get destroyed, the Global Liberation Resistance Forces have ranked the destroyers as a No.1 Priority Target to destroy at all cost since they are dangerous towards terrorists and enemies who are against Eurasia. Infantry The Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network utilises strictly trained soldiers and special mercenaries for the battlefield. All-thou commanders utilise for soldiers to consist of many weapons of their choosing, they also allow the construction of Robots and Exo-Skeletal Soldiers for battlefield use. Tier 1: Osman Security Team - The Main and Standard Infantry of the Eurasian Commonwealth Security forces, these soldiers can acquire a random weapon, they can utilise them weapons for battlefield use, these soldiers come out with a random a weapon at the start of their recruitment, they are trained in fours. Salaryman - The Eurasian Salary man is a specialist soldier which can help in reparing Ground Vehicles and Drones for Eurasian Commanders, these guys also can secure tech structures and enemy buildings for the commander to use against their enemies once they have full control of the building. Tier 2: Assassin - Female Assassins which love the thrill of war, these specially trained soldiers are invisible whilst on the move, standing still and also attacking her enemies with a specially equipped Energy Dagger, which can also be utilised whenever she needs to clear hostiles in her commanders way. Smith Field Agent - Specially trained soldiers hired by the Commonwealth Security Forces. Smith class field agents utilises EPG which can be used to disable vehicles and structures for a small amount of time. He can also set some remote controlled explosive charges on enemy structures and buildings which can be utilised as traps. Tier 3: Frenza Needle Robot - Robotic Sniper. Armed with a Needle Pulse Rifle which can cut clean through a target soldier, he is stronger than a Security Soldier, he cannot be crushed by a vehicle, its a Robot. Can move usual while damaged. Osman Commando Operatives Specially hired by Osman Defense Industries for fighting forces across Eurasia, these heroes come with various abilities and weapons depending on what situation they will be facing off in whilst in combat. Only 1 Hero can be utilised in combat. Arnold Johnson - American Executive Mercenary armed with a Heavy Grenade Launcher. He is good with dealing with enemy infantry and vehicles with High Explosive Grenades which can also deal with soldiers inside buildings when there is no Security Soldiers without Grenade Launchers. Kenshi Komura - Japanese Mercenary which is armed with a Anti-Infantry Laser-Sword. He is stealthed even when moving when on the battlefield, he is a specially trained stealth assassin which can deal with enemy soldiers whilst stealth in attacking. He can also plant specially designed C6 Explosives whilst stealthed. Hakan Ahmet - Turkish Mercenary. Hakan Ahmet is armed with an Anti-Air Micro-Missile Launcher which can deal with aircraft units whilst fielded on the battlefield. He can also take on infantry when necessary since he has no melee weapon or assault rifle equipped. Vehicles & Drones Throughout Eurasia's counter terrorist operations, these types of vehicles and drones have been built for combat for various usages. Drones are fast & cheap, but weak, vehicles can be upgraded Long-Range Barrels, Nano-Armor or maybe Fire-Rate Improved Crystals. Factory Vehicles FT65 "Constuctor" Drone Factory Vehicle (Constuctor) - Mobile Facilties designed by FutureTech which build Hover Drones which can be used on the battlefield, they are heavy armoured and they can upgrade with a set of defenses, the vehicle comes with a set of Anti-Air and Anti-Ground Lasers for defensive purposes whilst trying to build Hover-Drones for war and utility purposes. Drones FT22 "Pioneer" Utility Drone (Pioneer) - Specially designed drones which can repair buildings, repair vehicles and disarm mines which can help the commander with repairing buildings and repair damaged vehicles whilst they can help in clearing up mines FT31 "Seeker" Scout Drone (Seeker) - Anti-Infantry drones. Armed with a set of needler rifles and can take on enemy soldiers at long range with its specially equipped Focus Rifle which will instantly kill enemy infantry within seconds. FT27 "Tank Buster" Battle Drone (Tank Buster) - Moderate Armoured Drones which can deal with vehicles once deployed on the battlefield. These specially designed drones which can take on vehicles without a problem whilst they are fast when evading enemy vehicles after a fight with an enemy vehicle. FT28 "Air Hunter" Battle Drone (Air Hunter) - These are specially equipped with Anti-Aircraft Needle Rifles which are mainly good in defending a base which is without Component Towers with AA Missile Turrets installed. The Air Hunter drone also have a set of Rocket Launchers which can help with heavier aircraft. FT33 "Stillmaker" EMP Drone (Stillmaker) - Stillmaker Class EMP Drones are specially equipped with an Electro Magnetic Pulse armed Micro-Missile Launcher which can disable vehicles and buildings within its range. It can also fire some long range missiles to disable any target. FT26 "Spotter" Target Locator Drone (Spotter) - Drones which can spot targets for enemies to destroy with an increase fire rate of its allies which are next to it whilst targetting an enemy for it to attack, this drone can also spot stealthed enemy units for its nearby allies to attack. Tanks and Vehicles Built for combat utilisation, these types of vehicles are utilised by the Commonwealth to face off against terrorism. Whilst built to assist security operatives and drones, these types of vehicles are hand-picked to face off with the GLRF and various forms of terror. Tier 1 Units: Tekan-36 "Osorio" MBT (Osorio) - The basic battle tank of the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, built by the Brazillian mega-corporation known as Tekan Combat Systems. The Osorio Battle Tank is a light armoured battle machine which utilises an Orange Laser to take on enemy vehicles within its range. Tekan-46 "Reductor" AA Pulse Tank (Reductor) - Medium Anti-Aircraft battle machines used by the Security Network, these tanks are armed with a set of Pulse Lasers which shoots Green Lasers so it can take on Aircraft within afew seconds whilst in pairs which cane take on many aircraft which comes accross the Reductor if responded quick enough to take the shot. UltraTech-A3 "Armadillo" Urban Combat Car (Armadillo) - Light armoured urban combat vehicles which the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Council can utilise in terms for use in transporing soldiers and battlefield recon patrols when deployed. The Armadillo comes with a light Flash-Bang Grenade Launcher, which can clear enemy Garrison. Tier 2 Units: Tekan-45 "Judge" Laser-Tank (Judge) - Osorio tank lasers were good in dealing with light and medium armoured threats whilst on the battlefield. The new Judge Medium Tank is the latest battle machine built by Tekan It comes with a Yellow Powered Laser which will deal good amounts of damage over time and also not to mention it can take some time for the Judge to reach full spinning power which can make the tank cause full damage. Kojima-36 "Blizzard" Heavy Destroyer (Blizzard) - Specially designed battle machines which can freeze enemy units and infantry on the ground. The Blizzard is also good in dealing with enemy garrisons which threaten the Eurasian Commonwealth's security campaign whilst cleaning out terrorist positions and taking on enemy units. UltraTech-48 "Juggernaut" Artillery (Juggernaut) - The Standard Artillery utilised by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, these moderate armoured battle machines are utilised to take out enemy positions from a long distance, they have EMP and HE Shells they can use depending on the situation. They must deploy on open ground to utilise their tri-cannon turret against the oposition, they are moderate armoured but they must be defended at all times to ensure they get the job done. Tier 3 Vehicles Tekan--53 "Sunbeam" Solar-Cannon Tank (Sunbeam) - Heavy Armoured Anti-Ground Cannon Tanks which shoots a white solar powered energy beam against enemy vehicles and buildings, these vehicles can also take on enemy infantry since it can fry almost anything whilst on the battlefield, they are weak and vunerable to ground and aircraft units. Kojima-34 "Masamune" Drone-Carrier (Masamune) - All-thou not a battle tank nor assault vehicle, this specially designed machine holds access to drones to utilise on the battlefield. It comes with the ability to build mini-attack drones which can attack enemy units within a matter of seconds, the Masamune is one of many vehicles which can utilise drones for battlefield use. Once it is ready, it can roll into open areas and allow drone operators to attack with drones they built when with the Masamune. G-C M-L3 "Iron Golem" Mecha (Iron Golem) - Many Forces prefer armoured vehicles and tanks, the Eurasian Commonwealth Utilized the all new "Iron Golem" Walker built by Golan Mecha Defences. These three legged monsters boast Anti-Air Missiles and a set of Flame Throwers to deal with enemy forces in a matter of seconds, they are also heavily armoured and sometimes leave a husk of their remains after they are destroyed for the ECSN or other factions to salvage. Aircraft Whilst utilising experimental VTOL unist rather than planes or helicopters, the Commonwealth utilises these types of aircraft units for various purposes on the battlefield; they are known to be transporting cargo and infantry, they can oftain attack enemy units. They are sometimes sporting with PDL defensive units against Missiles and with Air-Defence Drones Airbus A400M Cargo Plane (Cargo Plane) - Spanish Cargo Planes utilised for Cargo and Bombing operations. The A400M is the only propeller aircraft used by the Commonwealth since their introduction into the Network in the Middle of the year 2031 for dropping off important supplies and bombs on enemy targets since they are heavy transporters like the American C-130 Hercules and Company Pelican. GEA-45 "Boxer" Battle VTOL (Boxer) - The standard attack gunship used by the Commonwealth. The GEA-45 "Boxer" Battle VTOL is armed with a set of Lasers and a Machine Gun which can be used to chop up enemy vehicles, tear up enemy aircraft and slice infantry without a problem when ordered to attack. GEA-67 "Kangaroo" Transport VTOL (Kangaroo) - Specially designed transporter VTOL aircraft which can airlift infantry and ground vehicles into and out of battle when they are ready to come out of a fight for repairs or health check or go into war and fight in the name of freedom to ensure safety to Eurasia and the rest of the world, it comes with heavy armour. GEA-95 "Autumn" Heavy VTOL (Autumn) - Next Generation Battle Aircraft with a set of Lasers, Anti-Tank Rockets and Anti-Aircraft Rockets. The Autumn VTOL is a powerful prototype battlefield aircraft vehicle which is one the best units the Commonwealth can utilise on the battlefield when at war with terrorist forces, the Lasers unlike on the "Boxer" VTOL are upgraded to take on infantry and vehicles at the same time with Rockets to assist with Aircraft and Vehicles. Buildings Like the Company of Liberty, the Commonwealth Security Council mostly prefer the members of the Eurasian Commonwealth to utilise these buildings to help keep the faction going foward in a battle. They can attain a set of Point-Defence-Turrets. Command Tower - The Command Tower the main structure required to control the Commonwealth Security Forces on the battlefield, these tall structures control the entire Eurasian Commonwealth Security Personnel on the battlefield of a commanders location which builds construction workers and commands Generals Powers. Solar Power Station - These power structures allow Eurasian Commonwealth Secured Bases in the world to become powered clean Plasma energy which makes the Solar Power-Station another green structure like the Company of Liberty's Wind Turbine or the US-Fusion-Plant in powering bases. Security Camp - The standard building for Infantry Division Recruitment in the Eurasian Commonwealth to allow the fighting against the enemy whilst built. These concrete structures are stronger than normal barracks structures, these also have standard installed Solar Panels to and Wind Turbines eliminate pollutants. Supply Control - Stores Supplies for the Commonwealth forces once collected. These structures can acquire access to a Radar Tower, which can allow the Commander of the Eurasian Commonwealth to keep an eye open on the battlefield while trying to find hostile factions causing trouble. Airpad - This structure holds access to all VTOL Aircraft used by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network. This building is a small structure and don't require airfield since the Commonwealth mainly focuses on VTOL Aircraft instead of planes or helicopters. Battlements Warehouse - Many of the Eurasian Commanders require a Battlements Warehouse to begin the production of ground vehicles for battlefield deployment. The Battlements Warehouse holds access to ground vehicles, artillery, experimental prototypes and mechanical walkers, all designed and built by Tekan Combat Systems, Ultra Tech, Kojima Heavy Industries and Golan Mecha Defences. Technology Laboratory - Primary Tech Structure. These buildings houses the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network's access to exclusive high-technical weapons and upgrades which their commander can field on the battlefield, these allow the commander to utilise tier 3 assets. Nullifier Cannon Control - Thie control station allows the deployment of the Eurasian Commonwealth Security's Superweapon which is known as the Matter Convector Reaction Cannon which causes massive amounts of damage against anything in its target location which causes a possible chain reaction against enemy vehicles, buildings and enemy infantry which will destroy almost en entire base. Defensive Structures Component Tower - A Simple Tower which can be upgraded with any weapon of a commanders choosing. There are three current turrets a Eurasian Commander can choose depending on the situation and what they will need to utilise for battlefield purposes, they do not require power until the tower has acquired a turret. Upgrades To be added..... Combat Branches Osman Hammond believes that his Eurasian Commonwealth forces will live long and fight strong against terrorism, but as the fight rages on against terrorism, it'll be harder to contain the growing situations with his valuable assets into one whole force. So to conquer anything which can take one branch, his forces are divided to utilize his well-trained employees and security operatives in single Combat Branches. These Combat Branches will require a Command Tower to take control of one of the 5 branches, only one branch can be utilized at a time for missions which require a certain type. *Secret Weapons Branch - C23R1, Secret Weapons General: Utilizes Eurasia's secret weapons *Robotics Branch - Seth Andreas, Robotic General: Vehicles without pilots & crew *Cybernetics Branch - Sarubo Matsuka, Cybernetic General: Cyborgs replaces infantry *Walker Branch General Shigaru Yoko, Walker General: Various vehicles replaced with Mechas *Security Branch - General Cody Jerrard, Security General: Advanced and skilled security forces Generals Promotions & Powers To be added..... Category:Factions